


Tebak

by revabhipraya



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Len menyodorkan tebak-tebakan alay untuk membunuh bosan di kala macet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

Len mengentak-entakkan kaki kirinya yang bebas seiring dengan irama lagu dari radio. Pemuda pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas setir, lelah menahan kaki kanan di atas pedal rem. Jalanan siang ini tumben-tumbennya _over_ macet sampai Len pun tidak kuasa menahan bosan.

Di kursi penumpang tepat di samping Len, duduklah seorang gadis pirang bernama Rin. Berbeda dengan Len yang sudah memasang tampang bosan nan suntuk, gadis itu justru asyik menyenandungkan nada lagu dari radio sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Jalanan yang macet memang tidak selalu menjadi pemandangan yang enak dilihat, tetapi mungkin bagi gadis itu, mobil saling bersahut-sahutan klakson lebih baik daripada muka bete Len.

Dua manusia yang terjebak macet ini adalah sepasang kekasih yang sudah dua atau tiga tahun pacaran. Kebetulan, dua-duanya sama-sama tidak ingat siapa yang menyatakan perasaan duluan. Menurut si pemuda, Rin lah yang duluan menyatakan perasaan. Menurut pihak perempuan, Len lah yang duluan menyatakan perasaan. Karena keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah dan tidak ada pihak yang tahu mana yang jujur pun bohong, lebih baik tidak usah kita bahas kisah pernyataan mereka pramasa pacaran ini. Toh, intinya kini kedua sejoli itu menjalin hubungan kasih. Habis perkara.

Secara kepribadian, keduanya ini agak saling melengkapi. Len suka melontarkan lelucon-lelucon tidak jelas nan garing, sementara Rin punya selera humor yang ... entah rendah atau tinggi, pokoknya gadis itu mudah sekali dibuat tertawa. Sedikit saja Len bertingkah konyol, tawa gadis itu akan terlontar hingga tiga hari tiga malam.

Hmm ... tidak sih, tidak sebegitunya.

"Rin," panggil Len sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke luar jendelanya. Belum ada tanda mobil depan akan maju barang satu senti pun.

"Ya?" sahut Rin sambil mengecilkan volume radio dan menatap lawan bicaranya. Yah, meski Len tidak menatapnya balik, setidaknya Rin sudah berusaha menerapkan sopan santun untuk menatap lawan saat berbicara.

"Tebak-tebakan, yuk."

Len bosan, Rin tahu persis. Kalau sampai pemuda itu mengajaknya main tebak-tebakan dengan wajah madesu alias masa depan suram seperti saat ini, artinya pemuda itu sudah benar-benar penat.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemacetan ini memang sanggup membuat orang dengan otak tersehat sekalipun menjadi gila.

"Ayo," jawab Rin setengah antusias sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Posisi duduk terbaik saat merespons tebak-tebakan garing dari Len adalah dengan duduk tegak menghadap ke depan. "Aku siap."

Len berdeham. Ia angkat kepalanya dari setir, mencoba menggunakan otak brilian di balik rambut pirang itu untuk mengundang tawa Rin. "Benda apa yang ... dari jauh kelihatan biru, dari dekat ternyata hijau?"

"Gunung?"

"Yap," angguk Len tanpa ekspresi. Sepertinya tebak-tebakan garingnya tidak mengundang tawa hari ini. Emosi terkadang membuat Len gagal kelihatan lucu. "Kurang asyik, ya?"

"Hmm ... terlalu serius," jawab Rin jujur dengan senyum tipis. Gadis itu tampaknya ingin tertawa, tapi tidak bisa karena kotak tertawanya tidak tergelitik.

"Kalau begitu, ini." Len berdeham lagi. Sepertinya mood bercanda pemuda itu mulai kembali kepada pemiliknya. "Tinta apa yang tidak pernah habis kecuali saat ajal menjemput?"

"Hah?" Rin mengerutkan dahi. Memangnya ada tinta yang terus-terusan ada? Mereka tidak tinggal di dunia sihir, bukan? "Tinta pulpen atom?"

Len tergelak. Pulpen atom adalah pulpen yang tidak perlu diisi tinta. Tentu saja bukan berarti tintanya abadi. "Salah!"

"Apa, dong?" Rin mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk tangan kanan. "Tinta yang bahannya air laut?"

"Memangnya ada tinta seperti itu?"

Rin mengangkat bahu. "Aku menyerah, deh!"

"Jawabannya adalah ... JENG JENG JENG!" Len menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya. "Tintaku padamu!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tidak lucu, ya?"

Setelah ditanya begitu, di luar dugaan, Rin malah terpingkal-pingkal saking gelinya. Ditepuknya pundak Len, tanda bahwa gadis itu terhibur dengan guyonan yang diberikan. Huh, tidak sia-sia Len membaca buku humor semalam.

"Mau lagi?" tanya Len di sela tawa Rin. Ah, akhirnya mobil depan melaju juga meski hanya beberapa meter.

"Mau!" angguk Rin riang. Sudah lama ia tidak tertawa sepuas ini, tentu saja karena sudah lama pula ia tidak bertemu dengan Len si pacarnya yang _absurd_ nan ajaib itu.

"Oke." Len memutar bola matanya, berusaha mencari tebak-tebakan yang tepat. "Kata orang, masa depan itu seperti kumpulan tempe. Kenapa coba?"

"Hah? Sekumpulan tempe?" Rin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Kembali diketukkan telunjuk tangan kanan ke dagu, tanda bahwa gadis itu sedang berpikir keras. "Memangnya kenapa? Kok, tempe?"

"Karena tidak ada yang tahu!"

Rin kembali terpingkal sampai hampir terjungkal. Terbayang di dalam benaknya semangkuk penuh tempe tanpa tahu di dalamnya, dan orang berkata itu adalah masa depan.

Oke, Rin mulai merasa humornya kelewat rendahan.

"Aku ada satu lagi, tapi ini berkaitan dengan judul film lama," ujar Len sambil melaju mobilnya. Rupanya macet tadi adalah akibat lampu lalu lintas yang rusak. Kini, setelah polisi datang, lalu lintas kembali lancar.

"Boleh," angguk Rin. "Aku cukup update soal film lama."

"Kamu susun lima kata yang akan aku sebut setelah ini, ya?" Len memutar setir. "Cinta, daku, kejarlah, kutangkap, kau."

Rin memutar otak sejenak lalu memberi jawaban dengan mantap. "Kejarlah Daku Kau Kutangkap."

"Itu hanya empat kata, loh. Cintanya mana?"

"Eh?" Rin mengerjap. Dia juga baru sadar. "Kalau begitu ... Kejarlah Cinta Daku Kau Kutangkap?"

"Salah."

"Kutangkap Kau Cinta Daku Kejarlah?"

"Apaan, tuh?"

"Hmm ... Kutangkap Kau Kejarlah Cinta Daku?"

"Salah juga."

"Cinta Kejarlah Daku Kau Kutangkap?"

"Salah juga."

"Memangnya jawaban yang benar apa?" Rin membalikkan pertanyaan itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan. Jika gadis itu sudah tidak mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk, itu artinya Rin sudah tidak sanggup berpikir lagi.

"Kejarlah Daku Kau Kutangkap."

"Eh? Itu sama dengan jawaban pertamaku tadi!" protes Rin sambil menepuk pundak Len kesal. "Lalu cintanya mana?"

"Loh? Kan, kamu cintanya?"

Pipi Rin sontak memerah. Kembali dipukulnya pundak Len, kali ini dengan tenaga yang lebih besar. "A-apaan, sih! Norak!"

Len tertawa sambil terus menyetir mobilnya ke arah rumah Rin.

Dan berakhirlah tebak-tebakan garing mereka pada siang itu.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Rey datang lagi ke sini! XD
> 
> Ini ... adalah kisah nyata, berdasarkan pengalaman dua sejoli yang salah satunya bukan saya. Ini konyol emang, kebetulan kedua orang itu memang recehnya overload :") /nak
> 
> Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
